


I Don't Know How to Breathe

by moist_pepperoni



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew lets Kevin stay, First Meeting, Gen, Panic Attacks, Some of yall been sleeping on k and a's friendship and its sad smh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_pepperoni/pseuds/moist_pepperoni
Summary: Kevin didn’t know what to do. This man had just barged into this room not even ten minutes ago, sent Kevin into a panic attack, pulled him out of it, and then acted like it was your average Tuesday afternoon.The look on Andrew’s face was bored, but not distant. His eyes were intent while his brow was relaxed. Kevin couldn’t tell if he was scared of Andrew, or if he never wanted him to leave. His dilemma must have shown on his face, because Andrew flicked him right between his eyes.





	I Don't Know How to Breathe

Kevin was dying. His heart slammed against the walls of his chest, and his head throbbed incessantly. The bones in his left hand were shattered, as were his dreams. He inhaled slowly, feeling his ribs creak with effort, as he lay on Wymack’s coach with his face in the crook of one arm. His eyes were shielded, but his ears weren’t. He listened to a door crack open behind him.

“What are you doing here?” he heard Coach Wymack ask.

“Just checking in on our new pet invalid.”

“Listen here, you little freak-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be good. We will be needing some privacy, though.”

The distant door shuttered shut, and he heard feet walk closer.

Kevin felt a sharp kick at his back and jolted up. “Ow- fuck.” He looked up and saw the one and only Andrew Minyard glaring down at him, which was strange. The guy was so fucking short. He wasn’t wearing a smile, which was also strange. Andrew’s meds made him so loopy, Kevin hadn’t seen him in person without one, though he must admit those times were few and far between.

“What do you want?” Kevin managed to choke out.

“I think the real question here is: what do _you_ want, Kevin Day?”

Kevin wormed his way into a sitting position. “Look, man. I don’t know what you want me to say. Can I please go back to sleep?” He hadn’t actually slept for three days, but Andrew didn’t need to know that. “I’m tired as shit, okay?”

Andrew plopped down on the coach, as close as he could get to Kevin without touching him. “Kevin Day.”

“Yes?”

“I am going to ask you a series of questions. You are going to answer them as honestly and accurately as possible. Do you understand?”

Kevin did not understand. “Yes, but-”

“Great. First question, where are you from?”

“I’m not telling you my life story, asshole.”

Andrew didn’t flinch. “If you want to stay, you’ll answer my questions. Good? Good.”

Kevin did flinch. “Wait, what? You’re going to send me back?” Oh, fuck. He was spiraling and he knew it. His breath quickened and his throat felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He couldn’t go back- no, he needed to go back- but, Riko was already so mad, if he went back, then- But, wait, if- No, what-

There was a hand on the back of his neck, and he felt it force his head down as far as it could go. “Well, that was certainly telling.”

His eyes were stinging and his ears were flooded with static. He couldn’t see anything except the scars on his hand and he felt himself scream but he didn’t have enough air in his lungs to make any noise. 

“You need to breathe, Kevin Day. You know how to do that, don’t you? Inhale, exhale- come on now, idiot. Inhale, exhale.” 

Someone was telling him what to do. He had to listen or he’d be in trouble. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale-_

He was coming back to himself, one tiny piece at a time. It took a few more breaths to remember where he was. He felt the upholstery of the coach, the warmth of a hand on his nape. 

“You back, yet?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” The hand grasping him let go.

“I don’t need your apologies. Just your answers.” 

Kevin didn’t know what to do. This man had just barged into this room not even ten minutes ago, sent Kevin into a panic attack, pulled him out of it, and then acted like it was your average Tuesday afternoon. 

The look on Andrew’s face was bored, but not distant. His eyes were intent while his brow was relaxed. Kevin couldn’t tell if he was scared of Andrew, or if he never wanted him to leave. His dilemma must have shown on his face, because Andrew flicked him right between his eyes. 

“Earth to Day, you falling again?”

Kevin shook his head. “No, I’ll talk. Just don’t send me back.”

“That depends on what you tell me.”

Kevin sucked in a breath, and it felt like sand rolling down his throat. 

“I lived with my mom, Kayleigh Day, until she passed, but I really grew up at Evermore-”

It was strange, reliving every little thing you could remember about your life. Andrew showed no sign of pity, or judgement, or support; he just listened, as if everything Kevin said was the most important thing Andrew had ever heard in his life. Nobody had ever done that before, really listened. Kevin found the feeling of weight rolling off his shoulders disorienting. 

Andrew leaned forward. “You know what I think, Kevin Day? I think you’re a coward. A coward who can’t advocate for himself no matter what it would cost him. Now- stop it. Calm down, and listen to me. I’m going to offer you a deal, okay? I’m going to protect you. Hear that? I will keep you safe, from Riko, from the Foxes, from yourself. But it’s not so simple. In order for this to work, you will do what I ask no matter how much you hate it. You will take my advice no matter how much you disagree with it. You will never be alone with anyone I don’t approve of, and you will never, _ever_, lie to me. Am I clear?”

Kevin swallowed as he nodded. “Why are you helping me?”

“That is a fair question,” Andrew mumbled, leaning back. ”I am by no means the type to offer my services without some form of reciprocity.”

“Well, then. What do you want.”

Andrew was silent a moment, contemplating. “I,” he started, “Don’t know. That does not mean, however, that you are off the hook. I think, that as we talk more, you will find me something all by yourself.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I mean-”

“I never said it would be easy. But it’s the price of my protection. This is my offer as it stands.”

Andrew was offering Kevin everything he could have ever hoped for. Safety, community, peace. All this in return for a ‘something’ that Kevin may never find. It was too much for Kevin to take in. 

“Why me?”

“You’re the only one here right now.”

Kevin didn’t think he would ever understand Andrew’s motives, but maybe that was okay. He didn’t need to know everything Andrew was thinking so long as he continued to help him. 

“Should I say ‘Thank you?’”

“I sure as hell wouldn’t. I’m not doing this out of the kindness of my heart, you know.”

For some reason, that made Kevin feel even better. He wasn’t a burden, wasn’t even all that important. After all of this was said and done, he and Andrew would go their separate ways, living happily ever after- whatever that meant. 

Things were shitty, but they were going to get better. He could feel it in the air. He wanted to hit something.

“I accept your deal, Andrew Minyard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin and Andrew need each other, y'all. Even if they are awful at showing it.
> 
> Nobody's gonna read this RIP @ me


End file.
